comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Xavier (Earth-7000)
'''Charles Francis Xavier '''is an American mutant who possesses telepathic powers. He is the founder and head of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children as well as the founder of the X-Men. An ex-FBI agent, Charles resigned from his position after FBI Director Robert Kelly launched his Sentinels program. He is recognized as an influential advocate for mutant rights. Charles is also the creator of the supercomputer, Cerebro. He is friends with Erik Lensherr AKA Magneto, although they disagree. Biography Early life Charles Francis Xavier was born on April 15, 1961, in Rochester, New York. His parents were Brian Xavier (1928-1982) and Sharon Xavier (1930-1985). The paternal great grandparents of Charles were Portuguese immigrants to the United States. On his mother's side, he had mainly English and Scots-Irish ancestry. Brian was an orthopedist and Sharon had been a secretary for an accounting firm. Both of Charles' parents died when he was in his early twenties, Brian in a car accident and Sharon of a stroke. Charles did not know he was a mutant until the age of nine. He would sometimes hear voices, which were actually the thoughts of other people. With time, he began to control this. As a young boy, he used telepathy to cheat in school by knowing the answers in the minds of teachers he read. However, his telepathy allowed him to absorb knowledge faster and he became known as a prodigy. He had a perfect high school GPA and was the valedictorian, but he was also a good baseball player in high school. Only Charles' father suspected that he was a mutant around this time. As part of his mutation, Charles was bald by the time he graduated high school. His doctor explained this as alopecia. Harvard and legal career Charles attended Harvard Law School from 1979 to 1982, earning his J.D. (Juris Doctorate) from there, and also dating Moira Kinross. He worked as an attorney until 1986, when he became an FBI agent. He had made headlines when he defended Henry McCoy, a young mutant who had been fired for his appearance. Charles also helped to bring down Italian and Irish mobs in Hell's Kitchen, which led to him becoming an FBI agent. FBI (1986-1993), and Erik Lensherr As an FBI agent, Charles helped to bring down Kurt Marko, an East German terrorist. However, over time, Charles grew disillusioned with the government. When it was recognized that he was a mutant, other agents began to fear and hate him. However, he saw a friend in Erik Lensherr, a Sokovian immigrant and physicist. Erik, a mutant, used his metal manipulating powers to stop a bus from hitting a kid. Police officers tracked Erik to his home and tried to arrest him. When one accidentally shot his wife, Erik killed all of the police in his home in rage. In response to this, the FBI launched the Sentinels program and identified other mutants. Charles could not convince himself to betray his fellow mutants, though he did not approve of Erik's actions. Resigning from the FBI, Charles went into hiding. Disagreement with Magneto/Founding the Xavier Institute When it was discovered that Charles was helping Erik, sentinels were sent after them. In order to stop the sentinels, Erik killed Kelly and Bolivar Trask, who was the creator of the sentinels. He had managed to stop the sentinels for good, though with the help of Charles. However, Charles and Erik decided to part ways as Charles disagreed with his methods after Erik founded the Brotherhood of Mutants. Calling himself '''Magneto, '''Erik led the Brotherhood of Mutants. Charles was pardoned by the government after the use of the sentinels was declared unconstitutional and Kelly had committed treason before his death, by giving federal secrets to a KGB agent. After all, Charles had not killed Trask and Kelly, that had been Magneto's doing. Moira MacTaggert, a scientist and Charles' former lover, helped to found the Xavier Institute. The Xavier Institute was founded in Westchester, New York, after the Graymalkin estate was bought by MacTaggert's research lab. Charles was the head and founder of the Xavier Institute. Investing in research and owning stock from companies sympathetic to Xavier's cause enriched him, making him a millionaire. He used his newfound wealth to renovate the Graymalkin Estate and accept mutant children in need of a home as students, to learn and to control their powers. Xavier built the supercomputer, Cerebro. In 1995, Charles conceived a son with Gabrielle Haller. He did not know she was pregnant. Their son was David Haller, who Charles would learn of one day. Founding the X-Men To protect the Xavier Institute from outside threats, Xavier decided to recruit a team of mutant warriors. In 1996, 16 year old Scott Summers, was the first of those warriors. Xavier's old friend, Henry McCoy, joined the team under the code-name "Beast." Scott Summers always had to wear a visor because of his inability to control his optic blasts, becoming known as Cyclops. Warren Worthington III, son of anti-mutant activist Warren Worthington Jr., was accepted as the third member of the team. He became known as Angel because wings were a part of his mutation and he could fly. Bobby Drake and Jean Grey became members of the team, which called itself the X-Men. Bobby was known as Iceman. The Danger Room was where the X-Men trained. Paralysis William Stryker, an anti-mutant militant, attacked the Xavier Institute with several other men. The X-Men defeated these men but Charles was caught off guard by Stryker and shot in the back, paralyzing him. However, Beast made Stryker flee and Stryker was then arrested by authorities. From that point on, Charles used a wheelchair due to being paralyzed. The Juggernaut Kurt Marko, the East German terrorist whom Charles had helped stop as an FBI agent, returned. Marko had become a large and muscular Superhuman after the government attempted to create another super soldier like Captain America. However, Marko lost his sanity and was out of control. Calling himself The Juggernaut, he attacked the Xavier Institute. In the battle, no one's attacks were able to affect Juggernaut. However, Angel managed to fly above and remove Juggernaut's helmet while Iceman distracted him. Then, Charles used his telepathy on Juggernaut. The comatose Juggernaut was then taken by Nicholas Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D., who assured the X-Men that they had been after Juggernaut as well. Juggernaut's memories were also erased by Charles. Toad and Blob Toad and Blob, two mutant criminals, attacked Washington, DC. They attempted to get the Federal Reserve to pay them money as reparations for crimes against mutants. Jean Grey and Cyclops defeated them both, being transported by Beast via a jet. Charles was impressed with their skills. When it was later discovered that Toad and Blob were members of Magneto's Brotherhood, Charles was saddened that his old friend had resorted to terrorism. Battle in Washington Charles sent the X-Men into Washington when it was learned that Magneto, Mystique, and Avalanche were trying to break Toad and Blob out of prison. Magneto now thought of Charles as a traitor. Jean Grey and Angel were defeated by Magneto who was much too powerful for them. However, Beast managed to defeat Avalanche and evaded his seismic attacks. Cyclops defeated Mystique with an optic blast but was knocked out by Magneto. Magneto broke Toad and Blob out of the Pentagon, then retreated with the unconscious Mystique and Avalanche. After efforts by Charles for Magneto to understand his cause and why he did what he did, Magneto reluctantly agreed not to do any more attacks. This was seen as weak by Mystique and Blob, whom left the Brotherhood. 2000's In 2000, Angel left the X-Men, wanting to go his own way after disagreeing with Charles. Charles was saddened though he understood and allowed him to go his own way. The following year, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat were recruited into the X-Men. Charles had located Kurt Wagner AKA Nightcrawler via Cerebro, and he was a cage fighter in Houston, Texas. Katherine "Kitty Pryde" was recruited after she had been located and found via Cerebro in Illinois. In 2003, Wolverine was recruited. Category:Americans Category:Mutants Category:Earth-7000 Category:Mutants of Earth-7000 Category:Created by Trabzin Category:Males Category:Telepathy Category:Astral Projection Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Mind Control Category:Lawyers Category:X-Men (Earth-7000) Category:Versions of Professor X